Bent
by ScarlettHarper
Summary: A mother she never knew and a father she didn't know long enough-Isabella Marie Swan is left orphaned at the age of eight and is taken in by old family friends, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Withdrawn from the world around her, she finds comfort only in their adoptive son, Edward, and he is more then willing to be only the rock Isabella needs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****: Dysfunctional**

There was a time when my smile wasn't painful; when being happy was a normal as breathing. There was a time when I truly believed  
love could over come any darkness and would always lead to a happily ever after. Once upon a time I was a little girl who  
had never witnessed death or loved the being that was Edward Anthony Mason.

I'm not sure when things got so out of hand; I'm not even sure they ever were. I just lose myself when it comes to him. I try so hard to tell him no, knowing full and well I'll wake up feeling satisfied but guilty as all hell, but I'm stuck to him. He's inside of me in ways I can't even explain.

The worse part? He knows it. I can see it every time he runs his hands through the nameless girl of the nights hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as his gaze locks with mine in a silent warning: I'm not to be touched. Not that he'd need to warn me anyway, no one dared touch Mason's girl...

Setting my drink down on the table with a sigh, my gaze finds him across a crowded room and locks just as she rakes her claws across his chest. His head begins to lower and cat calls are sounded, and I have to get out!

Turning towards the front door I make a break for it. I hear my name called and my eyes meet with Alice's who gasps at the sight of my face. Reaching up, I feel wetness and a quickly rub it away; Was I crying?

Shaking my head, I give her what I can only imagine was a strangled smile and a throaty laugh escapes before I take a shuddering breath, "I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go."

Stepping towards my trembling form in confusion, her eyes followed the path I had come from. I knew what she would see, I think she did too. "My brother is an ass, Bella, but he -"

"Don't." I say, holding my hand in front of me in a small attempt of defense. "Just don't. I'm fine." My arms wrap around me, and for a moment I believe myself. I would be fine. Turning on my heels, I follow the rocky path from the Cullen's house without another word. I hadn't gotten far when the sound of a roaring engine stopped me in my tracks.

I expected Edward, but long back hair, tanned face, and whitened smile had my stomach twisting in disappointment. "Bella!"

"Hey Jake.."

Taking in my current state, I could see the wheels in his head turning before realization hits, "That bastard..." he growls through clenched teeth, but I shake my head before he can say, or do, anything more. "Please." I choke out, and without another word he is out the door and I find myself wrapped in his arms being lead to the passenger side of his beat up red Chevy.

Pushing myself into the leather seat, I allow the warmth of the heater to envelop me and I find myself breathing in the comforting scent of woods, gasoline, and all that is _Jake_.

Watching as he ran around the front of the truck, I found myself smiling at his easy going demeanor and heart warming grin. Things could be so much easier if I could just love him, but I can't. I'm too far gone now, and the only one who can save me is the one who damned me in the fist place.

Hopping into the driver seat, he rubbed his hands together vigorously and shot me a sneaky smile, "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here."


	2. Chapter 1: Deafening Silence

**Chapter 1: Deafening Silence**

I can not recall the words spoken on their behalf or recognize the tearful faces around me. A part of me wonders if I'm really here-if this is even real. The sky isn't blackened, it doesn't weep, but as the casket make its descend into the cold, unforgiving, snow covered ground I'm struck with the reality of it all-he is never coming back.

My chest suddenly feels heavy, like a weight has settled on top of it, and I find myself gasping for air. Dirt begins filling the all ready too full pit and I lurch forward. I try to scream, cry out, do something, but nothing comes out and no one seems to take notice.

One by one, the tearful faces disappear until I am left with the deafening silence of two marked graves; one for the mother I was to never know and the other for a father I didn't know long enough-

**Renée Higginbotham Swan.**

_She did more than exist, she lived._

_She appreciated every moment because_

_she knew she might never be able_

_to experience it again_

_She never took no for an answer and pushed_

_ahead when others paused. But a kinder, gentler_

_woman you will never meet again._

_Rest Well, Dear_

**Charlie Swan**

_For his love for late wife and their daughter, he lived_

_For honor and duty, he died_

A car door slams, and a voice cries my name, but I make no move to answer. It isn't until I am wrapped in a warming embrace that I notice that I am soaked and shaking. A cry tears from my mouth, and I claw against the comforting body. A heart wrenching "Daddy!"passes my blue lips.

"Isabella, shhhh, I'm here. Shhh, darling."

Thrashing, I try and break free. Not because I do not know the woman who holds me-not because I am frightened, but because I don't want to feel. The woman is warm..comforting...alive, everything they will never again be.

Yet her arms refuse to break, and I am weak from the rain and cold. Sagging against her, I sob brokenly into her chest. "Why?" I whimper, but the woman gives no reply; Only rocks me back and forth and runs her hand through my soaked hair.

We sit soaking wet, for how I do not know, but by the time we are finished my voice is hoarse and the sun had long away given way to night.

I say nothing as the woman cradles me into her arms, carrying me away from my parents, and places me into the plush front seat of her car; I don't even looked back as their stone names disappeared in the rear-view mirror.

The car is silent, and I feel my eyes grow heavy, and for the moment I allow myself to be comforted by the feeling of this woman's hand as it strokes over my own. Leaning my tired head against the window, I allow sleep to take me; a final thought drifting through my mind: This is all a dream.

I don't think I've ever been so wrong.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the silence, a sound the was quickly becoming a normality in my life. Pushing myself up from the unfamiliar bed, I take in the comforting simple room around me. The walls had been painted white and the floor was a light beige wood. A plain, dingy, dresser sat in the corner; a small white love seat beside it with double casement windows towering over it allowing sunlight to creep engulf the room with its warmth.

Letting out a shaky breath, I pushed the the comforter from around my small frame and lowered my feet quietly to the cool floor below. Moving to stand, I winch as the wooden floor betrayed me with a loud creak. I hold my breath, but nothing comes. Letting out a little sigh, I make my way over to the window. Standing on my tiptoes, I peer out, shocked to see other children scattered across a large yard, laughing without any care in the world.

However, its not them that I watch. A rusty patch of hair propped against a tree burrowed in a book has me straining through the frosted glass, and as if he can sense me, "Rusty" glances up. Dark brown meet Jade and I quickly step away from the window.

Moving back to my spot on the bed, I pull my knees to my chest and let the silence once again envelop me. A part of me believed if I stood where I was, if I didn't leave this room, then Charlie wouldn't really be dead.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, I really didn't care. The woman brought me food, but it sat untouched in front of me. I didn't feel hungry-I didn't feel anything. Even as she tiptoed back into the room, long after darkness had replaced the light, and pulled the blanket over my form, I couldn't bring myself to even close my eyes.

And as I lay in the dark, the once comforting silence now swallowed me. My chest tightened and I griped the comforter until my knuckles turned white; the realization that Charlie wouldn't be coming back finally settling in. Choking on a sob, I turned to my side and stared blankly into the wall. Its then I hear it, a soft melody that cuts through the silence.

Rolling onto my back, I allow the sound to surround me, and soon I feel my eyes grow heavy. Sleep once again took me away from the pain of reality, but this time the silence had been beaten.

* * *

Hello all :) Hope you liked it! I know, we all want Edward and Bella, but trust me the slow build will be worth it ;) Anyway, this is my first fan fiction, so please, feel free to review and give your opinions. I will try to update once a week, twice if I'm feeling the juices flow, but I promise you: I WILL FINISH THE STORY. I hate getting attached to a story, and it never is completed :(

Until next week, see you later


	3. Chapter 2: Update

**Guys, I ADORE you all, as well as this story, but I need to take the time and make this exactly what I envisioned it to be. Don't worry, I will not be changing the story itself, but I will be changing ****_way _****is will be told (you'll see what I mean later)**

** So, for now all chapters will be taken down and completely refurbished. Your Christmas gift from me will be four AMAZING chapters re-uploaded. You guys have given such support, so the least I can do is give you my 100% when it comes to writing this. **

**WISH ME LUCK**


	4. Update: Edit

**Guys, I ADORE you all, as well as this story, but I need to take the time and make this exactly what I envisioned it to be. Don't worry, I will not be changing the story itself, but I will be changing ****_way _****is will be told (you'll see what I mean later)**

** So, for now all chapters will be taken down and completely refurbished. Your Christmas gift from me will be four AMAZING chapters re-uploaded. You guys have given such support, so the least I can do is give you my 100% when it comes to writing this. **

**WISH ME LUCK**


End file.
